


Wait for the silence to take over

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bit of Fluff, Fluff, M/M, car crash, incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert is involved in a car crash and Aaron comes straight to the hospital to his husband.





	Wait for the silence to take over

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking I might make this one shots when I’m bored.

Aaron paced in a small circle behind the couch waiting for his husband to pick up his 4th phone call. To say Aaron was worried and bit pissed off that his planned afternoon went down the drain when Robert didn’t show up was a bit of a understatement. He’d planned a romantic meal for both of them, steak and chips ( to Aaron that is romantic but to Robert no but he is still grateful like, ) with beers, and to top it off mind blowing sex for the rest of the afternoon. But the food went cold hours ago and even the candles, ( Yes Aaron went that far to light up candles because he wanted it to be special. The one time he tries to be romantic it fails because his husband can’t even turn up on time. ) have burnt out as well. 

“ and he picks up. Where have you been? You only meant to have one meeting and that was at 13:00! “ Aaron said the second Robert eventually picks up. 

Robert winces hearing his husbands worried tone and he can just picture his pissed off face. “ Sorry. “ he pushes out also wincing from the pain in his ribs and leg. 

The whole of Aaron’s face turns into concerned noticing his husbands unusual upset tone.   
“ Hey you okay? “ Aaron asks now fully concerned all anger and fed up now gone. 

“ I am now - but don’t get worried. “ he starts. 

“ Well that isn’t good is it. “ Aaron grumbles. 

“ I was in a accident. “ 

“ What? Are you okay? “ Aaron panics searching for his coat and phone. 

“ Yeh just got broken leg, fractured ribs and thumb. Don’t worry Aaron I’m fine - “ Robert tried to reassure his husband but failing. 

“ Of course I’m going to worry about my husband after being in a incident! “ Aaron says raised voice finding what Robert just said plain stupid. 

Robert sighs but smiles anyway happy that he is going to see his husband. “ Please just drive safe okay? “ Robert says worried. 

Aaron smiles softly. “ I will I’ll be 20 minutes okay? Love you. “ 

“ love you too. “ Robert says last when Aaron hangs up the phone. 

He leans his head back against the uncomfortable, hard pillows and blows out a breath. The last few hours taking all his energy away from him, the memories of what happened invading his mind and he can’t switch them off for the life of him. 

“ Rob god look at the state of ya! “ Aaron says shocked at the bruises littered over his arm and the badges. 

“ Cheers. “ Robert says dryly looking slightly offended.

“ You didn’t tell me you had bruising. “ Aaron comments confused. 

Robert tries to shrug but ends up wincing in agony. “ Didn’t think it’ll be that important. “ he mumbles. 

Aaron shakes his head. “ Rob of course it’s important you muppet. “ he smirks leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. “ What happened? “ he asks holding Robert’s hand being careful of the badged thumb. 

Robert winces remembering the impact of the force from the car. “ I was driving and stopped at the traffic light and when it was my turn to go, one idiot decided to go through the red light crash right into me. “ he says bitterly. 

“ Irresponsible moron. “ Aaron says angrily. 

Robert hums. “ Didn’t see it at first but I heard the screech of the tyres and last thing I see is a car going into me. And well the force as well. “ 

“ You must’ve been terrified. “ Aaron says worried. 

“ I didn’t have much of a reaction time to be honest but the last thing I did think about was you. “ Robert says softly. Aaron’s whole chest aches thinking of a life without his husband in it. The tears start coming and don’t stop. 

“ I was just so worried when you didn’t answer and the whole of the afternoon being pissed off you weren’t coming home when you nearly died. “ Aaron speaks brokenly wiping away the tears. 

“ You wouldn’t have known. “ Robert says kissing Aaron’s knuckles. 

Aaron nods his head gives him a watery smile. “ When can you go home? “ Aaron asks. 

“ Today. Nothing mayor to be concerned about. “ 

Aaron just hugs his husband tightly thankfully happy his husband is alive and coming straight home so he can look after him. 

 

“ You sure your okay? “ Aaron asks for the millionth time since Robert was home lying in their bed. 

Robert rolls his eyes playfully.   
“ Yes Aaron. “ 

Aaron nods his head still pushing up the pillows and making Robert comfortable. Robert grabs his wrists to make him stop moving for one second. 

“ Hey what’s the matter? I’m okay nothing to be worried about. “ Robert says softly making Aaron sit down beside him. 

“ I nearly lost you today. “ Aaron barely whispers. 

“ But you didn’t. “ 

“ I nearly did and I never want that feeling again knowing our 10 year marriage wouldn’t go any further with you gone. “ Aaron speaks heartbroken, he kisses Robert on his head and playing with his wedding ring. 

Robert smiles. “ You will never lose me okay. Never. And we are going to years of me annoying you and you always annoying me. You’re not goin’ to get rid of me that easily Mr Sugden Dingle. “ Robert grins leaning in to kiss Aaron on the lips. 

“ Good. “ Aaron whispers against his husbands lips. 

“ I am sorry though for wrecking your - “ Robert starts off but Aaron puts his finger against Robert’s lips. 

“ Don’t apologise okay. We’ll just order in and watch tv up here. And by the way Liv is glad your alright. “ Aaron says with a small smile. 

“ Tell her thanks. “ Robert smiles, feeling so so proud of his sister doing a Art course in London. He knew Liv could make it and be successful when she put her mind to it. 

“ I’ll get the pizza places number and I’ll get your card - “ Aaron says casually getting up from the bed when he is about to leave the room he stops when he hears Robert’s voice. 

“ Wait! I’m paying?! “ Robert says shocked. 

“ Yeh for causing your wonderful husband so much stress today. “ Aaron smiles cheekily, Robert looks pissed off before having a slight smirk on his face. “ And your gonna pay for that cake place. “ Aaron adds and quickly runs down the stairs like a little boy when he’s done something. 

“ No! Aaron they’re bloody expensive! Aaron! “ Robert shouts from his position not able to move at all. He sighs and goes on his phone looking through his social media accounts.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it??


End file.
